I love you too' A Linny Fluff Fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: In this adorable fluff fanfiction, Ginny finds herself a bundle of nerves when Luna invites her over to help her with holiday decorations. Will Luna notice Ginny's beating heart, her blushing cheeks and her dilating eyes?


' **I love you too' A Linny Fluff Fanfiction**

Luna had invited Ginny over to help her set up decorations for the holidays. Luna was living in a small cosy flat in a muggle city- Ginny had visited before, and had thoroughly enjoyed herself. However, this was her first time visiting during the holidays.

Ginny was feeling quite nervous. She had always got along very well with Luna, but lately she was starting to notice something that she had never really payed much attention to- that Luna was amazing.

Which was understandable- Luna was intelligent, funny, kind-hearted and also quite cute. But Ginny still felt nervous. She would be spending several days virtually alone with Luna- something that she would normally really enjoy, but now the prospect of spending hours at a time alone with her was making Ginny's stomach squirm with nerves.

Maybe it was just a passing phase, Ginny thought, as she apparated into the hallway of Luna's flat- girls often know that their friends are cute. This couldn't be anything more than that.

'Ginny!' came a voice from behind her, and suddenly Ginny's vision was obscured by a large clump of dirty-blonde hair. 'Thank you so much for coming!'

'N-not a problem' stuttered Ginny, as Luna climbed off of Ginny's back. Luna looked the same as she always did- messy hair, wild eyes, and wearing a slightly grubby jumper over an old pair of denim dungarees. Why on earth then was Ginny's heart pumping as if she had just run a marathon?

'Come in- let's get you a drink!' said Luna, leading Ginny by the hand into the kitchen, her long blonde hair dancing on her shoulders.

 _This is going to be difficult_ , thought Ginny, as her heart continued to beat faster and faster…

After Luna had made Ginny some hot chocolate (done in the way Ginny loved- how did Luna know that?), the two of them set to work on cleaning Luna's flat. A few hours later, they were almost finished, and cleaning the living room. Ginny did the vacuuming whilst Luna skipped around with a feather duster, gleefully tapping each surface, and looking more like an over-sized fairy than ever. Ginny hurriedly tore her eyes away, her stomach giving a peculiar lurch.

'Dust over here' sang Luna, her voice bouncing off the walls 'dust over here…'

Ginny grinned.

'You're so cute, Luna' she murmured under her breath

'Thank you, Ginny!' sang Luna, whose face had suddenly appeared next to hers.

Ginny jumped, very startled. She could feel her cheeks burning. However, her foot collided with the vacuum cleaner, and she fell forwards into Luna.

'S-sorry, Luna- are you okay?' asked Ginny. They were both on the floor, and Ginny was alarmed at how close they were- she could practically feel Luna's breath on her face as she exhaled, and their stomachs were touching.

'Oh, yes- I'm fine' Luna replied, looking as relaxed as ever, but a small blush was appearing on her cheeks.

'S-s-sorry- I'll just get up' mumbled Ginny, her heart beating like a drum.

'No- it's okay' said Luna, and (to Ginny's surprise) she linked her arms around Ginny's neck. Ginny could feel her skin burning where Luna was touching her, but it didn't feel bad. 'You're got a very strong body, Ginny'

Ginny's stomach seemed to have risen into her throat.

'W-w-well, I am a Quidditch player. We've got to be strong.'

Luna giggled. The sound was like that of an angel to Ginny, and her heart began to beat even faster. Luna's hair was spread out like a golden haze of light, and Ginny could see her own scarlet hair reflected in Luna's eyes.

'Let's see what else is strong about you, Ginny' breathed Luna, her lips sparkling a delicate shade of pink. Before Ginny could do anything, Luna had pulled down on Ginny's neck, and Ginny's lips met Luna's.

Ginny's brain seemed to disable itself. All she could think about was Luna's lips, and the sweet scent of her hair, and her long eyelashes that seemed to reflect starlight. She could vaguely feel Luna stroking her hair, and the feeling of their two bodies awkwardly pushed together in a peculiar embrace.

Their lips parted and Luna smiled up at Ginny. Ginny could see herself reflected again in Luna' eyes. Her hair probably looked a mess, and she could feel herself breathing heavily out of her mouth. Very attractive.

'L-l-luna' Ginny heard herself saying 'w-why did you just-?'

'Kiss you?' finished Luna, looking confused 'I wanted to kiss you'.

'F-friends don't normally kiss each-other like that!' Ginny exclaimed, her face turning the same colour as her scarlet hair.

'But you're clearly in love with me, Ginny' said Luna, stroking Ginny's hair.

Ginny felt like her stomach was expanding to three times its size.

'H-how did you know?' Ginny mumbled, hardly daring to believe her ears.

'Well, please don't take this as a criticism, but you're not exactly subtle' chirped Luna, now nuzzling Ginny's ears 'And besides- don't girlfriends kiss each-other?'

'W-well, yes' stumbled Ginny, her words tumbling out of her mouth 'But 'girlfriends' implies that you…that you…'

She trailed off. Luna was now holding Ginny's face in both her hands, and was giving such a cute little smile that it took Ginny's breath away.

'That I love you too?…' Luna breathed, her lips barely an inch from Ginny's 'That sounds about right…'

'Oh' mumbled Ginny 'I've been a bit of an idiot about this, haven't I?'

Luna giggled again, making Ginny's stomach turn inside out.

'A little bit. But you look really cute when you're blushing'

Ginny could feel her face burning with embarrassment. She immediately put her face into Luna' nape and nuzzled into it, screwing her face up, and Luna kissed her on the head. Ginny could still hear Luna giggling, but she didn't mind- she would happily be Luna's idiot for ever.


End file.
